1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat display panel, and more particularly, to a flat display panel and an active device array substrate and a light-on testing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since flat display panels have the advantages of small size and light weight, thus they are widely applied on various electronic products.
During the fabrication process of the flat display panel, a light-on testing process is usually performed before bonding the driving IC to the display panel to confirm if each pixel of the display panel can be operated normally for display images. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional flat display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the flat display panel 100 having a display region 102 and a peripheral circuit region 104, wherein there are a plurality of pixel units 110 disposed in the display region 102 and a light-on testing circuit 120, contact pads and signal lines 140 disposed in the peripheral circuit region 104.
The signal lines 140 are so-called fan-out lines, wherein each signal line 140 is electrically connected to single line of pixel units 110. The light-on testing circuit 120 is electrically connected to all the pixel units 110 in the display region 102, such that a testing signal is inputted to all the pixel units 110 through the light-on testing circuit 120 to perform light-on test to all the pixel units 110.
As the aforementioned description, the testing signal is inputted to the pixel unit 110 in the display region 102 through the light-on testing circuit 120 during the conventional light-on testing process and another test process is performed to check whether the signal lines 140 have defects or not after bonding the driving IC(s) used for driving the pixel units 110 on the contact pads 130 and lots resources have already been consumed.